roseannefandomcom-20200214-history
John Goodman
|birth_place = St. Louis, Missouri, U.S. |gender = Male |height = 6'2" |spouse = Annabeth Hartzog (1989–present) |children = 1 |episodes = 219 |seasons = 1–10 |the_conners_seasons = 1– |the_conners_episodes = 10 |overall_episodes = 229 |overall_character = Dan Conner}} John Stephen Goodman (born June 20, 1952) is an American actor, who played Dan Conner on Roseanne and the spin-off series The Conners. He is best known for his roles on the television series Roseanne. He also appeared on Aaron Sorkin's Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip (for which he won an Emmy) and has had recurring roles on Community, Treme and Damages (with Glenn Close). His film roles include Barton Fink, The Babe (with James Cromwell), The Flintstones, Blues Brothers 2000, The Big Lebowski (with David Huddleston), Monsters Inc (with Billy Crystal and Steve Buscemi), O Brother, Where Art Thou? (with Stephen Root, Daniel von Bargen and Wayne Duvall), Monsters University, The Artist (with Cromwell), Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close, Bee Movie, Argo (with Željko Ivanek and Philip Baker Hall), Flight and The Monuments Men (with Bob Balaban). Early life and education Born in St. Louis, Missouri, John's father, Leslie Francis Goodman, was a postal worker who died of a heart attack when Goodman was only 2 years old, and his mother, Virginia Roos (née Loosmore), was a store clerk and waitress who worked at Jack and Phil's Bar-B-Que. He has a sister, Elisabeth Horvath, and a brother, Leslie. He is of English, Welsh, and German ancestry. Goodman attended Affton High School, where he played football and dabbled in theater. He earned a football scholarship to Southwest Missouri State University ("SoMo"), now Missouri State University. He pledged to Sigma Phi Epsilon fraternity but was not formally initiated until several years later. He discovered SoMo's drama program and studied there with actors Kathleen Turner and Tess Harper.After a college injury ended his football career, he decided to become a professional actor and left Missouri for New York in 1975. With a small bankroll from his brother, Goodman found an apartment on Ninth Avenue and 51st Street, near Manhattan's Theater District, and attempted unsuccessfully to earn money as a bartender and waiter. He was soon to find modest success on stage, though, in commercials, and in voiceover performances. He was the person who slapped himself in the commercial for Skin Bracer by Mennen, saying the famous line: "Thanks ... I needed that!" He performed off-Broadway and in dinner theatres before landing character roles in movies during the early 1980s. Career Roseanne 1989–1997, 2018 In 1997, Goodman was added to the St. Louis Walk of Fame. Goodman is most famous for his role as Dan Conner on ABC's sitcom Roseanne. On April 28, 2017 it was announced that a revival of Roseanne was in the works and that Goodman along with most of the original cast and some of the producers would return for the limited series that was being shopped around with ABC and Netflix the front runners to land the show. On May 16, 2017 it was confirmed that 9 episodes which was premiered on March 27, 2018 on ABC. On May 29, 2018, in the wake of racist remarks made by Barr on Twitter regarding Valerie Jarrett (an advisor of former president Barack Obama), ABC canceled the revival after a single season. The Conners 2018–present The Roseanne spin-off has been ordered to series on June 21, 2018 titled known as The Conners. Personal & Family life John and his wife, Anna Beth, reside in New Orleans. As of October 2012, their daughter, Molly, was 22 and in film school. In a 2009 interview, Goodman was open about his alcoholism, saying, "I don't know how much the old Jackie Daniel's franchise ruined my memory, which is going anyway, because of my advancing decrepitude. I had a 30-year run, and at the end I didn't care about anything. I was just fed up with myself. I didn't even want to be an actor anymore." In October 2012, he told Vulture's Jada Yuan: “If I’d picture in my mind a drink—usually straight out of the bottle—I couldn’t not do it.” Acting in plays, “I’d have the shakes so bad I’d have to have a drink to get through the show. I’m lucky I never got fired.” Then one night, he says, “I bottomed out." He has been sober since 2007 and tries to attend an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting every morning, and toward the end of 2009–2010, Goodman lost 100 pounds. He has stated that exercising and keeping a journal of food he consumed are what helped him keep the weight off. Gallery John_Goodman_640px.jpg External links *John Goodman at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) Category:Actors Category:Cast Category:The Conners Cast